


Stolen Breath

by Soulvaren5555



Series: Clone Wars Febuwhump 2021 [11]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Ahsoka Tano Needs a Hug, Ahsoka Tano Whump, Ahsoka Tano-centric, Ahsoka is a carnivore, Allergies, CC-2224 | Cody is a Good Bro, FebuWhump2021, Food allergy, Gen, Hurt Ahsoka Tano, Hurt/Comfort, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, No Beta We Die Like Clones, R2 is a great friend, R2-D2 Saves the Day (Star Wars), Sickfic, Whump, anaphylactic shock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-18 08:08:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29486532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Soulvaren5555/pseuds/Soulvaren5555
Summary: Febuwhump 2021 - Alt. 8: Allergies (replacing Day 12)Rising heat pricked at her skin like several thin needles, as if her temperature couldn’t get any warmer. At first, she thought it was the fever spiking up again, and she moved the covers off of her body in an attempt to remedy it.It was only when her throat slowly tightened that she realized it was more than the fever. She inhaled deeply, the air barely reaching her lungs. It was painful to swallow. She looked over to see R2 panicking, whining loudly and in concern. He bumped against her bed, moving as close as he could.“A-Artoo,” she stammered, gasping as her throat closed further. “Help, get he-”(Or: A feverish Ahsoka has a severe allergic reaction.)
Relationships: CC-2224 | Cody & Ahsoka Tano, R2-D2 & Ahsoka Tano
Series: Clone Wars Febuwhump 2021 [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2139531
Comments: 2
Kudos: 71





	Stolen Breath

**Author's Note:**

> You could read this as either being a follow-up to Everything's Fine (Except It's Actually Not) or just being it's own thing, you don't need to read the previous fic to understand this one, I think! Either way, Ahsoka is sick with a fever and has been ordered to get rest because she needs and deserves it!

Ahsoka’s breathing shifted as her eyes fluttered open, confused and dazed. No dreams or nightmares came to her in her sleep, which was odd for her to experience. Maybe she did have one, but didn’t remember it; depending on what it was, that was probably a good thing. Thankfully, she at least remembered where she was and why she was there.

As soon as it was discovered that she was suffering a high fever, stumbling around and even hallucinating, she was told to go straight to her quarters. Her usual stubborn streak took a backseat to a burning desire for sleep, and she recalled collapsing onto her bed as soon as she reached her room. She’d nearly forgotten to pull the blankets over herself, she was so worn and spent.

Getting to sleep was an unbearably difficult task. She nearly succeeded a few times, only for her to focus on how horrible she felt every time, keeping her wide awake. Her thoughts were disoriented and intrusive, to the point where it left her frustrated and close to tears. All she had wanted to do was fall asleep, to drift away from the real world and forget the fever making her suffer. She eventually managed to accomplish that, but only after what felt like an eternity.

The lights in her room were dim, blankets draped over her body. She lay on her side, emitting a quiet groan. She felt as though her face might melt off with how hot the skin was. She was hesitant to move, inhaling and exhaling shakily. If she moved, she might start shivering again, and then it would go out of control. Everything would be fine if she stayed still, despite how uncomfortable it made the usually energetic girl.

Immediately after she decided on refusing to move, she heard a series of beeping noises nearby, coming from the other side of her bed. Sighing, she tensed before flopping over to look at the source of the sounds. She winced as a cold shudder slithered down her spine.

“Hmm?” she hummed, blinking heavily in an attempt to clear her vision. She was met with a familiar blue and white astromech happily rocking from side to side, relieved to see her awake.

“...Oh! Artoo! Good... good to see ya.” Her exclamation was hushed and a bit raspy. She smiled at R2, slowly sitting up in bed with weak, trembling hands. Nauseousness threatened to drag her back down following the action, but she decided she wasn’t going back to sleep for now.

“How long was I out?”

R2 answered with more beeping, and she let out another tired sigh. “Only a couple hours?” she moaned, nearly throwing her head back against the wall. All of that time spent trying to go to sleep, and she’d only managed to stay under for a few measly hours? No wonder her eyes were so heavy.

Hearing a concerned hum, Ahsoka moved her gaze from the ceiling back to R2, wearing an apologetic expression. “Sorry, sorry... not upset at you,” she whispered. “I’m glad you’re here, buddy.”

R2 seemed content with that, emitting a pleased beep. She chuckled hushedly, glancing over at the empty side of her bed. She noticed something small and rectangular on her nightstand, right next to a glass of water. She squinted to make sure it was actually there. After deciding that she wasn’t hallucinating again, she reached for it, gingerly wrapping her fingers around it and bringing it towards her.

She hummed curiously as she studied the object. It was a wrapped protein bar, likely set next to her bed after she went to sleep. She gave R2 a look, silently asking him if he knew where it came from. He turned his dome head back and forth, whirring in response to her unspoken question.

“Oh,” she breathed. She was right; someone had given it to her while she was sleeping, at the same time R2 first came in to stay with her. She briefly wondered why they hadn’t given her meat instead of a protein bar; she was a carnivore, after all. _Maybe they ran out, and this is the best thing they could give me until they get more?_

She had to eat eventually, even if her appetite was absent, and she didn’t want to be rude to whoever brought her food; it could have been her Master, or Rex, or any of her other brothers. She should give it a try at the very least, if only to ease their worries.

She fumbled with the wrapper, using her fangs to cut it open when she couldn’t get it open with her fingers alone. She peeled the wrapper away and set it down by her side after getting it all the way off. She didn’t study the bar’s appearance much further than a glance, nibbling at it a little before taking a bite.

As she chewed, she took notice of how it tasted. It wasn’t all that bad, actually; somewhat odd, with a gritty and chewy texture, but she would be exaggerating if she described it as disgusting. The strangest part was the incredibly subtle fruity flavor, but she chalked it up to her being more out of it than usual. She didn’t recall protein bars ever having fruit in them... or did she? Her exhausted mind was unclear on that.

R2 hummed as she swallowed, his voice full of curiosity. “It tastes okay,” she replied, immediately biting another piece off. There was a hint of fruit in its flavor again, she realized, sweet yet dry, and- wait, was there a bit of spice now? It didn’t taste like that before, and since when was fruit spicy? Was it the fruit that was hot, or was it the bar itself?

A cold fist of dread formed in her chest as she swallowed once more, her throat starting to burn. _I have a bad feeling about this_ , she thought nervously, eyes darting quickly to R2 before landing back on the bitten protein bar. She turned it over in her palm, inspecting it more closely this time while simultaneously grabbing the nearby glass of water and taking a sip from it.

When she noticed pale red bits in the food, slowly setting her water back down, she paled. _Is that dried fruit?_

Rising heat pricked at her skin like several thin needles, as if her temperature couldn’t get any warmer. At first, she thought it was the fever spiking up again, and she moved the covers off of her body in an attempt to remedy it.

It was only when her throat slowly tightened that she realized it was more than the fever. She inhaled deeply, the air barely reaching her lungs. It was _painful_ to swallow. She looked over to see R2 panicking, whining loudly and in concern. He bumped against her bed, moving as close as he could.

“A-Artoo,” she stammered, gasping as her throat closed further. “Help, get he-”

In an instant, her hands flew to her neck, the protein bar bouncing a little as it landed on the spot next to her. She took another breath, but no air went in. No more words came out of her mouth, only wheezing and choking. Her cheeks were flushed and her head was throbbing. _She couldn’t breathe._

As her montrals rang, she could still hear frantic high-pitched sounds coming from her astromech friend, but they weren’t nearly as clear as they were before. Her vision swam, eyes watering as she leaned forward.

She couldn’t get rid of the heavy lump in her throat, but she needed to, she needed to _breathe_ , but she was running out of time, and it wouldn’t be long before she passed out, and, and-

She barely registered R2 zooming towards the door, followed by it opening and someone rushing in a few seconds later. She slumped back against her will, eyes closing and the world going dark for a split second before she yanked herself out of sleep, something that was so desirable to her before. She forced them back open, tears spilling down her heated cheeks.

A new voice was speaking loudly, but she couldn’t understand anything they were saying. She opened her mouth wider to beg for help, only for a choked whimper to come out. She kicked and squirmed, even as she felt a hand grasp her leg and hold it in place. Next she knew, something sharp pinched her thigh, causing her to wince harshly.

Her throat loosened, opening up once more. She inhaled sharply, reveling in the fresh air that entered her starved lungs. Her hearing cleared itself as she panted heavily, her muscles trembling. Blinking away the colorful dots dancing in her vision, she took a gander at who came to her rescue, almost immediately recognizing the white and yellow-painted armor the figure next to R2 wore.

“C-C-Co-” Ahsoka wheezed, breaking into a coughing fit before she could finish. The man carefully moved closer to her bedside along with R2, placing a supportive hand on her back.

“Easy, Tano,” he advised quietly. “Breathe.”

She did her best to follow his advice, taking deep, unsteady breaths. It took a hot minute, but she eventually regained her bearings, her breathing slowing down. Her ribs were sore and her eyes burned, but at least she could breathe again. Some heat left her face, albeit not all of it, thanks to _that damned fever._

“Cody... what...?” Her voice was hoarse, and it scraped against her throat.

“You had a severe allergic reaction,” Cody explained, taking his hand off of her back when he saw she was doing better. He held up the discarded protein bar she attempted to eat earlier. “I presume it was this that did it.”

 _Oh,_ Ahsoka thought numbly. That made a lot of sense.

He shook his head and sighed. “First hallucinations, now this? Can’t seem to catch a break, huh...”

He paused, noticing the glass of water nearby and setting the bar down. “You should drink that first,” he added. She nodded shakily, attempting to reach for it, only for her arm to fall. He retrieved it for her when she failed to get it, holding it up to her lips. She sipped it slowly, relishing the cool relief of the water running down her throat.

She held up a hand, signaling to him that she was done. He put the glass back where he found it before removing the pillow from behind her before moving his hands to her shoulders. “Lie back for me,” he instructed calmly.

A part of her wanted to protest, however, one look at a concerned and whimpering R2 was enough to change her mind. She complied, scooting forward and leaning back until she was flat on her back. She felt something soft touch the side of her leg, and without looking, she knew it had to be her pillow. She lifted her trembling legs just high enough for Cody to be able to slide the pillow beneath her ankles.

He took her pulse next, two fingers pressing against her wrist. He drew his hand back when he got what he needed, and she thought that meant he was about to leave. Thankfully, it didn’t; she would have otherwise had to beg him to stay.

“I’ll have to inform General Kenobi and Skywalker of this,” Cody said, looking directly at the girl in his care through his helmet. “For now, I’m going to stay with you until I can be sure your symptoms won’t come back.”

“Th-thank you,” Ahsoka stuttered hoarsely, turning her head and looking at R2 as well. She weakly reached out and patted the astromech on the head, a small, pained smile formed on her face. “Artoo, a-and... Cody... thank you.”

R2 let out a series of affectionate and relieved beeps, to which she laughed softly. “Why do you have that... by the way?” she murmured, keeping her eyes on R2 as she addressed Cody.

“The epinephrine?” Cody huffed a bit. “I’ve always had at least one on me ever since General Kenobi experienced a rather frightening episode of anaphylactic shock a while back. It’s always good to be prepared, after all.”

Ahsoka shut her eyes, drawing in a slow breath. “Yeah. How lucky am I, then...?”

“I’d say _very_. If it weren’t for General Skywalker’s loyal astromech here, I might not have been able to save you. Even if I heard his racket from in there, it might have been too late.”

She rubbed R2’s head gently as she listened to Cody’s words. “M-Master Kenobi says... he says there’s no such thing as... as luck.”

Cody chuckled softly. “Yes, he does. Whatever the case, you’re okay now, and we’re going to make sure you beat this fever of yours so you can get back into the action. We all know you really want to.”

She nodded slightly, grinning and showing her fangs. “Hell yeah I do.”


End file.
